Prison of Ink
by The Alien of Pluto
Summary: Some things are better left to themselves. Sometimes, when you try new things, the results can turn out horribly wrong. Or horribly funny. But mostly surprising. It started with one little dare...


**Prison of Ink/ Tainted Ink and Paper**

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

He knew how it went; he'd seen so many others…

It was wrong this way.

He was a slave, powerless against this thing.

It didn't work like this.

-

_He breathes in little gasps, his muscles lock, cramp, his head spins._

_-  
_

So confused, so upset…

A picture, she'd said; a whole other world, he'd promised.

It wasn't like that.

They'd forgotten to say…what it did to you.

It sapped your strength, little by little.

It left you wanting more, craving, willing to do anything for more.

They hadn't mentioned this part of it, and he hated them for it.

And he couldn't even curse them; he wasn't strong enough.

-

_He lifts shaking fingers, clutches at his head, rubs his eyes one at a time._

_-  
_

The figures danced before his eyes; he ignored it.

He yearned for more, ached for it.

It is kind of addictive, they'd said; go ahead, try it, they'd offered.

It hadn't affected them like this he was sure.

They spent time outside, free; but he was trapped.

They'd planned this, his imprisonment, his slavery.

He'd get them back, he vowed, as soon as it let him.

-

_His eye twitches at the sound, he stops when it interrupts him, he is not free yet, it will not let him go._

_-  
_

He is completely at its mercy he knows.

It gives to him and he takes and he hates it.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

He had to get free; they had gotten free.

Had they?

Did this power ever cease?

He didn't think about it, it wouldn't let him.

-

_He is interrupted as the sound comes again. He feels upset, focuses on his task. He knows he needs to, he drinks in what it gives him, and he hates and loves at one time._

_Suddenly, just as suddenly as it started, it is gone. He screams; he needs more! He looks up at the one who'd taken it away; attacks. He knows only that he must get it back; doesn't care for the figure that holds it. _

_He breathes deeply as the thief shouts its indecipherable sounds, holds it as the villain wields what he needs like a weapon. He becomes calm, hopes to reason with the figure, and holds out his hand for the thief to return what it stole._

_It does not move, or if it does he does not notice; he fixes his attention on what he wants. He twitches at the sounds it makes; he hesitates, recognizing something. He notices the sounds make sense…_

_*_

"Finn! Finn?"

"Wha?" the blonde shook his head, focusing on the person in front of him.

"Finn. Tell me you're okay."

"I'm fine. What's going on, Aerrow?"

Aerrow laughed, nervously it seemed, and extended his hand. Finn grasped it and let the boy pull him to his feet. He put a hand to his head,

"Oh," he groaned, "my head hurts. And," he looked down; put his other hand on his stomach, "I'm hungry."

He looked up at Aerrow. The Sky Knight had his head tilted to the side, one eyebrow raised.

"Finn," he said slowly, "tell me what you remember about the last while."

"Why you talking like that, man, I'm fine. Let's see…I fought with Piper and then went to bed."

Aerrow sighed, put his hand on the sharpshooters shoulder, "Finn, what if I told you that was three days ago?"  
"I'd think you were crazy; I haven't not eaten in three days! And what have I been doin' then, that I can't remember?"

Aerrow took Finn's arm, pulled him out into the hallway; the blonde squinted in the bright lights, his eyes watering. Aerrow lead him into the kitchen, pushed him down into a chair and started pulling boxes out of the cupboards. Finn's stomach grumbled and he doubled over; everything smelled delicious in here.

Aerrow turned back to the table, two full plates in his hands and pushed the platters toward the confused and hungry young man. He took a seat as the other started shoveling food into his mouth.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you, but you wouldn't believe anyone else either. The others decided it would be best if I talked to you alone, so they left."

The Sky Knight took a deep breath, leveled his eyes with the sharpshooters, "Finn, your fight with Piper, do you remember what it was about?"

He scrunched his face up in thought, hand hesitating on its way back to the plate, "Nope."

"Okay, it was about your…'lack of intellect.' Piper took a shot at your ego, I guess, and you got all upset. And she dared you…to…read a book."

Finn froze, stopped breathing.

"You've been locked in your room for three days reading this book Finn," Aerrow held out the thick volume for the blonde to see, "you- Finn are you okay?!?!"

He jumped up, eyes bulging as his friend started to choke.

* * *

**_So yeah, I get kinda like that. Not so serious as to stay in my room for three days with no sleep, but I have almost attacked someone for taking my book. _**

**_I'm gonna try and be...assuming and arrogant and that kinda thing and say (with great difficulty):_**

**_I don't care if you like it or even understand it, it's very LEYami and I wanted it out there. These kinds of stories are the most fun so whenever I create one, expect it._**

**_Whether you review or not, thanks for reading this far._**

**_:D  
_**


End file.
